Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Level shifters are utilized in integrated circuits for changing a voltage of a signal from a first voltage level to a second voltage level. A level shifter usually has at least one pull up transistor and at least one pull down transistor. The pull up transistor and the pull down transistor, in conjunction, shift a voltage of the signal to a desired voltage level. Conventionally the relative strengths of pull up transistors and pull down transistors are adjusted to minimize contamination among transistors that are configured to shift voltages in a different manner.